20 Facons de se souvenir (20 Maneras de recordar)-Ladybug
by Hermionepreciosa10
Summary: Muchos dicen que la mejor manera de expresar el amor, son las palabras. Sin ti, esta lista no serían más que un montón vacío. Gracias por darle sentido a cada una de ellas.


Melifluo

Un sonido excesivamente dulce o delicado.

Aquel momento, bajo la lluvia, se quedó tatuado en su memoria; en cada poro de su piel; en su alma.

No se había sentido viva hasta ese momento, en el que el corazón oxidado había comenzado a palpitar. Y el relojero comenzó a funcionar; el mecanismo de su corazón no estaba descompuesto, y estaba dando sus primeras señales de vida. Se sintió igual que un toque eléctrico, como si un rayo le hubiera dado directo en el pecho y la hubiera reanimado.

No comprendía nada.

Sólo podía ver la primavera que florecía en aquellos ojos. Y el polvillo dorado que brillaba en esa pradera.

Lo había odiado, sin dudas, lo detestó. Y ya había experimentado el odio en otras ocasiones, entonces, ¿por qué no se sentía como tal?

Él sonrió, extendió su mano.

Ella lo observó confundida, no sabía qué hacer,.. y no había palabras para explicar lo que sentía,.. y no había valor como para intentar balbucear un gracias. Se limitó a abrir los ojos, esos grandes y expresivos ojos que reflejaban un firmamento entero, donde el universo se veía pequeño a comparación.

Él tampoco sabía que estaba pasando.

Un extraño dolor, una punzada, un acelere, un rubor. Los nervios lo estaban atacando, no podía sostener esa mirada tan intensa e inocente. Sus piernas se convirtieron en gelatina, y el extraño impulso de salir corriendo no faltó. No quería cometer una locura, no quería acercarse demasiado. ¿Por qué su corazón actuaba así? ¿Qué era ese extraño cosquilleo?

La chica agarró la sombrilla.

Fue un segundo, corrección, una milésima de segundo, pero ambas manos se tocaron.

La comparación perfecta que se puede escribir para este suceso puede ser que ni los fuegos artificiales del cuatro de julio podían igualar semejante explosión ¡Oh! Y ninguna reacción química tuvo esa potencia, jamás. Ni los imanes más grandes esa atracción. Fue como magia, inexplicable como la magia.

El mágico momento fue interrumpido de manera abrupta cuando una violenta y juguetona ráfaga de viento cerró la sombrilla alrededor de la chica. Para ella, todo se volvió oscuro y vergonzoso. Para él, fue la cosa más adorable y divertida que había presenciado.

El cosquilleo mezclado con los nervios le obligó a reír. Su risa era muy bonita, fuerte, sincera, cómica. Ella se unió a él en cuanto pudo abrir de nuevo la sombrilla y dejar a un lado la vergüenza. Él sonrió cuando escuchó su risa, melódica, aterciopelada y dulce. El sonido más lindo.

O eso había pensado hasta ese día.

Había dejado olvidado su celular en el aula de música, después de una larga jornada practicando con el violín. Prefería ir ese mismo día y a esa hora, pues ya nadie se encontraba en la escuela y no tendría problemas.

Así que pidió a su guardaespaldas lo esperara en la entrada mientras iba rápido en busca de su móvil.

¡Qué diferente y solitario se veía todo! Sus pisadas sonaban con eco y sombras curiosas y deformes se proyectaban en las paredes, justo como un set de terror. Aquello le divertía, se sentía valiente.

Subió a toda velocidad las escaleras y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

Alguien tocaba el piano.

Curioso cómo era, no pudo evitar abrir la puerta unos milímetros y asomar la cabeza por la abertura. En su infancia, el intentó tocar el piano pero era pésimo en ello. Las teclas del piano eran suaves y frías. Blancas, oscuras, finas y anchas. Estaban las notas graves, poderosas, imponentes; y las agudas, las tímidas y risueñas. Aunque no fuera pianista, sabía reconocer a quien sí lo era.

Y definitivamente, Marinette Dupain Cheng era una gran pianista. Sólo podía ver su espalda y su cabello suelto como jamás lo había visto antes. No era tan corto como lo hacían parecer esas dos coletas que su amiga llevaba siempre, de hecho, era ondulado y brillante. Tan brillante y pulcro como la canción que Marinette tocaba.

Cuando su madre vivía con ellos, la mansión Agreste se inundaba de música, las paredes vibraban y los colores y olores adquirían forma. Prácticamente, su madre podía solucionar cualquier pena con el simple hecho de tocar las teclas del gigantesco piano de cola que ahora se cubría de polvo en una esquina de su sala. Por un breve momento, se imaginó a la ojiazul sentada en aquel taburete, reanimando al olvidado gran amor de su madre. Incluso, reanimándolo a él.

"Toi plus moi plus eux plus tous ceux qui le veulent

Plus lui plus elle et tous ceux qui sont seuls

Allez, venez et entrez dans la danse

Allez, venez et laissez faire l'insouciance"

Su voz, al igual que su interpretación, era hermosa. Cerró los ojos, la canción era idónea. Tuvo que controlar mucho su impulso para unirse y cantar con ella.

"À deux, à mille, je sais qu'on est capables

Tout est possible, tout est réalisable

On peut s'enfuir bien plus haut que nos rêves

On peut partir bien plus loin que la grève"

Marinette dejó de tocar y sus palabras se perdieron en el aula.

El corte fue tan seco, que Adrien lamentó que la música se detuviera. Era el sonido más melifluo que había escuchado, al igual que su risa.

Ni siquiera su amada Ladybug podía competir contra ello.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que al ver como Marinette se aproximaba echó a correr como si estuviera a punto de ser atropellado, dejando únicamente una nube de polvo.

Si tan solo se hubiera quedado unos segundos más, podría haberse dado cuenta, podría por fin haber descubierto el secreto de ambas.

Porque Marinette, lloraba con el antifaz de Ladybug puesto.


End file.
